


And a Happy New Year

by anri



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anri/pseuds/anri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Potters invite the Malfoys over for Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	And a Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Unseasonal Christmas fic :0

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Draco asked his son, as they stood at the door to the Potter home. Scorpius looked at his father, and his pained expression. At first he was worried that it might have been because of his boyfriend – because of Albus. But his dad had been fine when he’d sent him the owl telling him he was in love with Albus. His dad was okay with that.

It was Albus’ father that his dad wasn’t fine with.

Scorpius wasn’t aware of all the specifics, he was just aware that his father and Harry had had some confrontations during their years at Hogwarts, and the tension still hadn’t subsided yet. Well, they were going to have to work it out.

He nodded, “yes, I’m sure.” Draco nodded, sighing as he knocked on the door. And that was when all hell broke loose.

Scorpius was used to quiet Christmases. Very quiet events. Usually he would go home and be with his dad, and it would just be the two of them. Christmas wasn’t a sad event, but after his mother passed away he’d found it very difficult to be happy during a quiet Christmas. When Albus had offered to let him and his dad stay with his family, he was so happy he couldn’t quite believe it. Albus had…he had a brother and a sister and a mum and he had aunts and uncles and he had his grandparents and there were so many people there Scorpius was so excited to see the entire event in action.

Inside the Potter home, it was madness. Screaming and laughter and explosions of all sorts of different colours and there were so many people everywhere. “Scorpius,” Harry said, smiling at him. “And Draco. Welcome in.”

Scorpius had always been a little bit intimidated by Harry Potter. Not only was he the boyfriend’s father – which automatically made him terrifying- but he was the chosen one. The one who saved the entire Wizarding world. It was a little bit daunting considering Scorpius sometimes had trouble putting his own trousers on in the morning. Harry Potter saved the world and Scorpius couldn’t even put each leg in the right trouser hole. He was not worthy of his son.

“Uh, thank you, man – uh! I mean ma’am, no um… sir, uh, Mr…. Mr Potter…” The two man just stared at Scorpius as he continued to stammer. He knew what the two of them were thinking.

Harry was probably thinking how on earth did this blubbering albino child ever get it together enough to woo the son of a legend.

Draco was probably thinking how on earth this blubbering albino child ever managed to find his own way out of the womb without assistance.

He felt a wave of pity and second-hand shame radiating off the both of them. And then Albus worked his way across the room towards them. “Scorpius! You made it!” he said, pulling him into a tight hug. And then he shoved him back, noticing Draco standing there. He tensed up. “And you too, Mr. Malfoy. Sir. It’s nice that you made it too. Not that I thought that…you wouldn’t.”

Harry and Draco exchanged looks. Clearly how the two of them ended up together made sense now.

Albus took Scorpius’ hand, leading him away from their dads. “I apologise in advance for my family. And the mess. It’s…always messy when family come.”

“No this is…this is good.” Scorpius said, smiling. And it was good. He’d spent so many quiet Christmases with it just being his dad and him, seeing a full house was great. He was excited. Albus led him through to one of the quieter rooms, and the two of them sat down on a sofa together. Albus sighed, resting his head on Scorpius’ shoulder. Scorpius went to brush his hand through Albus’ hair, and then he stopped himself. And then he remembered they were dating. And it was okay. Albus smiled as Scorpius petted his hair. They were new to the whole dating thing. Although Scorpius and Rose had been conspiring towards this relationship for what felt like months, the relationship itself was only a month old. Albus sighed, “I’m glad you’re here,” he said quietly. Touching Scorpius’ hand. The two of them stayed like that, enjoying the presence of one another. They hadn’t been away from one another, but it had felt like a long time.

An old woman appeared at the door, noticing the two of them. “Grandma!” Albus yelled, quickly pulling his head up, away from Scorpius.

“Oh don’t get up for me,” the old woman replied. “You must be Scorpius, right? Albus’ boyfriend?”

“Yes...yes, that’s me,” he replied. The woman nodded,

“Well in that case, I have an early present for you and your dad,” she gave him a small package with gold wrapping. Albus grumbled a little bit, and Scorpius ignored him as he unwrapped his present. It was a bright green jumper with a silver S in the middle of it. He gasped, “Oh wow!” He held it up, looking up at the woman. “Thank you!” he said. She smiled at him,

“It’s so nice to see someone appreciating their jumper, you know Albus, your father used to love getting his jumper!”

“I’m sure he did,” Albus replied. Scorpius put his jumper on over his shirt, and it was warm and comforting. “Grandma Molly gives us those jumpers every year.”

“What? Everyone? Like, even your aunts and your dad and stuff?”

“Yeah.”

“That must take her so long,” Scorpius said in awe.

No one else except Scorpius was wearing their Weasley jumper. Draco had his in his hands, not sure what to do with it. “Won’t you put yours own, Dad?” Scorpius asked. Draco looked at his son wearing his jumper with such pride, and reluctantly put his own as well. Harry smirked as he passed him, “Nice jumper, Malfoy.”

Draco rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he muttered “the things I do for my child,” under his breath.

 

Dinner was crowded, and nobody could barely move their elbows enough to actually eat. But it was nice. It was nice having dinner with such a close knit family, and it was nice for Scorpius and his father to be accepted into that. He sat next to Albus, watching his boyfriend’s family. Watching as his uncle Ron made awful jokes, and his wife Hermione kicked him under the table. Sometimes Scorpius and Albus would hold hands under the table during the quieter times.

After everybody was all stuffed and absolutely full, everyone slowly moved away from the table. Albus put his head in his hands, sighing. “I’m so sorry. About all of that. Honestly. They’re…so embarrassing.”

“No. I love them. Your family,” Scorpius said, smiling. Albus looked at him,

“You don’t have to like them, you know. Just because they’re my family.”

“No, it’s not like that. I actually do…like them,” Scorpius said, putting his head on Albus’ shoulder. Albus kissed Scorpius’ hair gently, rubbing his arm soothingly, as they held each other close.

 

By night time, sleeping arrangements were discussed. “So…then that leaves Scorpius to be in…James’ bedroom.”  
“What?” the two brothers roared at the same time.

“Why can’t Scorpius stay in my room?” Albus asked.

“Albus, you are _not_ having a boy in your room!” Harry roared.

“For once I…agree with Harry. You’re not sleeping together,” Draco agreed. Scorpius and Albus looked at each other, dismayed.

“We’re not…we’re not gunna do anything, dad!” Albus said. Harry raised an eyebrow.

“Scorpius is staying in James’ bedroom. The living room is already full enough with guests, we could hardly fit Malfoy in…”

 

Harry was awoken later that night as James shook him away. “Dad,” he said. “Dad.”

“James! Jesus Christ, what’s happening?”

“Don’t wake up mum. Dad, please. Just let Scorpius into Albus’ bedroom.”

“What? No, why?”

“Because I can’t…it’s so uncomfortable in there! I’m so stressed about even coughing! Dad I just want to sleep, and I can’t. Sharing my room with my brother’s boyfriend is far too much stress, I’m sorry.”

Harry sat up in bed, staring at his son. “Where else is he meant to go?”

“In with Albus!”

“No!”

“I take it back, wake up mum. She’ll understand.”

“No, you’re not waking your mother up for this. Just… get back to your room, and make him comfortable.”

“Dad,” he whined again, and Harry gave him a stern look. James gave in, defeated, stumbling back to his room. Albus and Scorpius were sat on the spare bed, close together. They pulled apart when James came in, and James stared at them. “Don’t tell dad,” Albus squeaked. James pinched the bridge of his nose. Now was the time he should be a good brother. He defended Albus and Scorpius at school, for anyone who was going to bully them. “Go. Go to your room, then,” he said eventually. Albus looked at him, owlishly. Scorpius licked his lips, staring between the two brothers. “Really?” Albus asked.

“Yes. Really. I won’t tell dad. Now go.”

Albus and Scorpius shot up from the bed, dashing past James in order to get to Albus’ bedroom.

 

The two of them sat together in bed, Scorpius’ head on Albus’ shoulder, their legs were under the covers, entwined. “This is nice,” Albus said after the silence. Scorpius hummed in reply, holding Albus’ hand. He’d wanted this for so long. To be next to him, to hold his hand like this. It still felt like a dream. He shut his eyes, feeling sleepy. Albus rubbed his shoulder silently, as he felt Scorpius suddenly lean into him. “Scorpius?” Albus asked. His boyfriend was breathing heavily. He’d fallen asleep. Albus smiled, kissing the top of his head. “Happy Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> U can't convince me Albus and Scorpius are not gay bye


End file.
